Family Dinner
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Toshiro and Rukia are invited to a family dinner for this holiday and to their surprise they see a whole different side to Ichigo and Annabelle (OC) all in one night.


Bleach one shot. Thanksgiving!

Family Dinner?

Annabelle, Toshiro, Ichigo, Rukia

"All this is going to be, is two hours of family dinner. That's it." Rukia explained to Toshiro.

But how would she really know?

"You have no idea how long this will take. This could be hours and hours." Toshiro complained.

Toshiro and Rukia are heading to Ichigo's house to celebrate a holiday called "Thanksgiving" with his family.

But why was Toshiro going? Because Annabelle asked his too.

Annabelle has no family except for Ichigo, his dad, and his sisters.

So Rukia and Toshiro are heading to spend the evening with Ichigo and Annabelle.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Toshiro sighed annoyed.

"What did Rangiku say when you told her?"

"I didn't." He replied. He let her go off and drink to her heart's content and get sick and pass out before leaving.

"Oh. Well, better she doesn't know. I told my brother, but I asked him to NOT tell Renji."

"Not tell your childhood friend your heading to his rivals house? Wow. That's a shocker."

Rukia glared at him.

But they arrived at the house in time for the yelling to start.

"YOU CAN'T PUT THAT THERE!" It was Ichigo's sister Karin.

Toshiro wasn't looking forward to this.

Rukia rang the bell and Yuzu opened the door.

"Hello. Annabelle said you'd be coming. Please come in. We are just setting the table. Dinner should be ready any minute." She explained letting the two in.

"Ichigo?!" Rukia was shocked.

It wasn't Kon on the table walking around with both girls there, it was Ichigo wearing a bunny onesy.

"I got the short straw." Ichigo said.

"It's a tradition since our mom died. she had these bunny ears she wore every year. So, for a while dad would wear them. But when he's not here, the three of us draw straws to see who wears the big bunny onesy since we don't know where the ears are at." Karin explained.

"Alright! Everything is ready if- Oh. Hey guys. Glad you came." Annabelle wore a yellow and red dress which was nothing compared to Rukia's black top and skirt.

Toshiro came in his "normal" cloths as human as he can go.

"Thanks for the invite." Rukia said.

"Please. Have a seat."

"You did all the cooking?" Toshiro asked.

"I didn't. Karin helped. And Ichigo is in charge of desserts. So, Yuzu is finishing the table setting." Annabelle explained.

"Okay." Toshiro wasn't much of a talker.

"What would you like to drink? Water? Tea? Soda? Lemonade?"

"Tea would be nice." Rukia smiled.

"Same." Toshiro said.

Annabelle nodded and ran back into the kitchen.

"She wasn't wearing that before." Yuzu said.

"Your right. Guess she's trying to make an impression." Karin said.

Ichigo snickered.

"Someone is in-"

"Kon. Can you come here a moment?" Annabelle called.

Kon went silent.

"Okay."

Kon knows Annabelle will kill him if she wants to. She's not a soul reaper, but a reaper of the human souls. The difference, she takes souls. Leading humans to their death. Accident or on purpose. She is more of a killer.

But she was saved by everyone in the soul society and uses her power for a better life in the human world. Mostly by fighting off the Hollows.

"And dinner table is done!" Ichigo shouts.

Rukia is still smiling.

"Good. Have a seat. I have the tea ready. And Water for Karin." Annabelle said.

"I'm on a diet from all other drinks." Kairn added in.

"Sure." Yuzu rolled her eyes.

Annabelle brought out the food slowly but it was all smelling great.

Rukia never felt more hungry. Toshiro never knew what hunger was till today.

"Here we go. Ichigo. Say grace."

"I'm not saying...Fine." He stared at Annabelle before saying the right response.

Toshiro wasn't understanding, but followed the lead example everyone else was showing.

"Dear Lord. We give thanks, for our friends and this family to all be here. Except for my stupid dad." Ichigo said.

"Shh!" Annabelle snapped.

"Lord. Forgive Ichigo. He's not use to this. But we bless this food and thank you fro bringing all of us together. And give our blessings to Ichigo's mother. I'm sure she's watching proudly on us. And my father as well. Aman. Let's eat!" Annabelle shouts.

Everyone began feasting on the food. Kon was loving it even though he was a stuffed animal.

Toshiro watched everyone and heard many conversations.

"You doing okay?" Annabelle asked.

Toshiro got up and walked away from the table.

"I'll be right back." Annabelle said quickly and headed after him.

"Toshiro. Are you alright?"

"This is...I don't know." Toshiro said. "I feel like this is..odd. Like this isn't right for me."

"You've never had a family dinner before?" Annabelle asked.

"Not that. But this...whole thankful thing."

Annabelle wanted to laugh but help back. She knew he lived with an old lady and grew up with Momo. But how was this...

"It's being grateful for those around you. People or other things. Food mostly." Annabelle joked.

Toshiro chuckled. "Rangiku would be thankful for sake."

"See. It's just us gathering around and saying what were most thankful for of everything in our lives. Like I'm thankful for you all in the Soul Society for bringing me in and taking care of me." She said.

Toshiro nodded with a small smile. "And I am thankful...for you coming into our lives." He said.

Annabelle giggled at his blushing face. Giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "We better head back." Annabelle said.

Toshiro followed her back.

"You two good?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. Are you and Rukia?" Annabelle asked teasingly.

They both glared at each other then turned away blushing.

Karin, Yuzu and Annabelle all laughed. Kon passed out on the table as everyone finished up and began getting dessert.

"You cooked everything perfectly." Ichigo said.

"Thank you. I'm sure the dessert will be as sweet as can be." Annabelle smiled.

And it was. Too sweet.

Rukia didn't bother eating it. She didn't like many sweets and Toshiro wasn't huge on sugar.

After that Rukia stayed for games while Annabelle and Toshiro went for a short walk.

"Thank you for coming." Annabelle said. "You made this feel, really special to me. I know this kind of thing isn't...normal for a soul reaper-"

"Annabelle." Toshiro stopped her. "I don't mind. It was nice. To have a "family" time. I got to see a side of you that you don't normally show."

"Really? What side is that?" Annabelle asks.

Toshiro smiles. "I got to see...your mother side."

Annabelle blushes. She's never heard that before but coming from him, it felt...so good.

"I mean, all girls have it. It's the, I clean everything, making something look perfect, even cooking most of the food. That's what I mean. It's more of a normal side. But I don't see you act like a responsible person. You order Rangiku around. The bossy side is...nothing new. Tonight was more calmer. Of sorts. But it was still nice." He explained.

Annabelle smiled at him. She was thankful for him. For everything.

Toshiro cleared his throat as they continued walking.

It was a happy night for them both.

Annabelle took Toshiro's hand.

He didn't let her go. They walked together like close people do.

The End

**Happy Thanksgiving! Sorry this is a little late.**


End file.
